Thank You, Mistletoe
by Pyromaniac2009
Summary: Hermione goes to the annual Order Christmas party, little does she know that things are about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Ok: Note before reading: Set after Deathly Hallows, but no one died! I know, this is sort of AU. Lord Moldy Pants is dead though! Please Read and Review!

Thank You, Mistletoe

Hermione was standing alone in her usual corner of the sitting room at Grimmauld Place at the annual Order of the Phoenix Christmas party with her drink in hand watching the antics of her friends and fellow Order members. Harry was standing with his arm around Ginny talking to Remus about God only knew what. From the way Ginny was paying attention to the conversation it was probably about either Ginny's defense against the dark arts students or auror business. Neville was standing closer to Hermione's corner talking to Ron and Luna about herbology and how his mandrakes were coming along nicely. Everyone was milling about and having a great time.

Everyone except Hermione.

She got to stand alone in her corner, nursing her firewhiskey-and-coke mixture and watch her friends. She could smile and act happy for all of them especially when the happy things happened. Happy things like last Christmas when Harry proposed to Ginny. Or the year before that when Kingsley brought the best present of all: Sirius.

Apparently the veil would spit you back out if it thought you were an animal. Because of Sirius's animagus form it mistook him for a dog and eventually put him back out into the Department of Mysteries, scaring more than a few Unspeakables.

That had been the best Christmas of all, Hermione thought while taking another sip of her drink. and then looking down realized that her drink was empty. She walked over to the drink table to mix herself a refill.

"I really hope you aren't planning to drink any of the punch.", a voice said behind her, making her jump.

"Oh! Sirius! I didn't see you over here!", Hermione said, almost dropping the bottle of firewhiskey while her pulse started racing.

"Careful there, Mione!", Sirius said, catching the bottle and brushing her hand with his, "Here, let me mix that for you."

"Thank you. So what was that about not drinking the punch?", Hermione asked, watching Sirius mix her drink.

"The twins spiked it with some new potion they came up with. When you mix alcohol with it you get more drunk than normal but don't get the blackout that would normally occur.", Sirius replied, "Just watch, Tonks has already drank about 6 cups of the punch. I'm starting to get concerned that she won't be able to get home by herself."

"Oh dear!", Hermione said accepting the drink Sirius had just poured for her., "Are you going to warn anyone else about the spiked punch?"

"No. I think it will just make things that much more exciting at this party.", Sirius said with a wink.

Right then everyone's attention was drawn to where Remus was standing with Harry and Ginny. Tonks had just walked up to Remus, or more like stumbled, and dragged him to the center of the room directly under the mistletoe.

"Remus, I have a confession to make.", Tonks said, while standing under the garland.

"Tonks, what is going on? Are you drunk?", Remus replied, not noticing where he was standing.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Well, you see, I've liked you for a long time and well, I thought tonight would be the perfect time to well...", Tonks said, leaning closer and closer to Remus.

"To what Tonks?", Remus said.

"To do this."

Tonks leaned in, wrapping her arms around Remus's neck and kissed him full out on the mouth. Remus, after a stunned second, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Everyone stood stunned for a moment, taking in the sight, and then almost as one they all started cheering. The couple broke apart, blushing furiously.

"Well then, um... everyone go back about your business!", Remus said, blushing furiously while taking hold of Tonks hand and walking back over to Harry with her beaming in tow.

Everyone went back to talking and fooling about. As the party progressed things got even crazier. McGonagall, after having drank 3 cups of punch, walked over and kissed Dumbledore right when he stepped into the middle of the sitting room. Remus and Tonks were found snogging in the library and had to be dragged back to the rest of the party. Luna, after making a comment about it possibly containing nargles, promptly ended up being kissed by Ron.

The party broke up shortly after this display as everyone had found someone to go home with regardless of whether they had shown up as dates or not. Once he had seen the last of the guests out Sirius went back to the sitting room to begin cleaning. When he walked in her found a sight he never thought he would see: Hermione crying.

sooo? How did you like it? please review!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I know it's short, but it's good! This will be more than 2 chapters. And Yes i am aware that J.K. Rowling has come out and said that Dumbledore is gay. But maybe he could be bi!

FYI: I don't own Harry Potter!

Ch. 2

'Oh crap.' Sirius thought to himself.

"You ok, Mione?", He said, walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the floor.

"N-n-no.", Hermione said, "My life is utter and complete shit!"

"Why do you say that?", Sirius said, putting his arm around her tentatively, surprised when she leaned into him and buried her face in his chest.

"I have no family! My parents are still in Australia. I never undid the spell. I couldn't! They were so happy when I went to take the spell off! They didn't even recognize me!", Hermione said, crying into his chest.

"Mione, that's not true! You have Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Remus and everyone else in the Order! We are your family!", Sirius said, holding her tight and wishing he could say exactly what was on his mind.

"I know that! But Ginny has Harry and Remus now has Tonks," Hermione sobbed, "Hell! Even Dumbledore has someone now! Ron and Luna are together now! And I have no one! The only person I want would never want me!"

"Mione, how do you know that the person you like would never like you back? I bet there are plenty of guys that would love to go out with you! I could name at least one!", Sirius said, working up the courage to tell Hermione who it was that he was thinking of.

"I highly doubt there is any man out there who would want me!", Hermione said, sitting up and looking Sirius in the eye.

"You don't know that, Hermione.", Sirius said, looking back into her eyes.

Hermione, having been angered by this statement, stood up and walked to the center of the the room. Or at least, she tried to, it was more like a drunken stumble.

"I do know that! No one wants me!", Hermione yelled, not realizing that she had come to be standing underneath the mistletoe.

Sirius stood up suddenly wanting to be near her. He couldn't resist her, wanted to be near her. Wanted to kiss her. He had been feeling this way for a very long time, but for some reason all of a sudden he wanted to really kiss her.

"Well I can prove it to you," Sirius said, stepping nearer to Hermione.

"Oh really?", Hermione asked nervously, "How is that? Are you magically going to make a man appear who would be even remotely interested in me?"

"He's already here.", Sirius said, pulling Hermione close to him and kissing her on the lips.

SO? REVIEW! Please. The reviews inspire me to write!


End file.
